Elizabeth Montgomery
Elizabeth Victoria Montgomery (New York City, 1933 - april 15, Los Angeles, May 18, 1995) was an American actress. She was born as the daughter of actor Robert Montgomery and his wife Elizabeth Bryan Allen, an actress who was working on Broadway. She had an older sister, Martha Bryan Montgomery, who died before Elizabeth was born. In 1936 she got a brother named Robert Jr. got. Montgomery made her television debut in 1951 with a role in Robert Montgomery Presents, a series of her father. Her film debut followed in 1955, with a supporting role in''The court-martial of Billy Mitchell. A year later she married actor Gig Young. The marriage came to an end in 1963. Montgomery had at the end of the fifties and the beginning of the 60 's mainly guest appearances on the television series ''Alfred Hitchcock Presents, The Loretta Young Show, Wagon Train, The Twilight Zone'' and ''The Untouchables. Furthermore she was opposite Lillian Gish starred in the TV movie The Spiral Staircase ''(1961). Montgomery was not often seen In movies. Though she appeared opposite Annette Funicello in both ''Beach Party ''(1963) and ''How to Stuff a Wild Bikini ''(1965). In 1963 she got her first leading role, in ''Johnny Cool. Also she was in that same year opposite Dean Martin show up in who's Been sleeping in My Bed? ''. Director Alfred Hitchcock was planning to cast her as the sister-in-law of Sean Connery in ''Marnie ''(1964). Montgomery got around this time, however, the role of Samantha Stephens in ''Bewitched ''the sitcom and was not available. The series was a huge success. So she got even a guest role in the animated ''The Flintstones ''as Samantha in 1965. For her role, she received a nomination for an Emmy Award as well as a Golden Globe. It was eventually discontinued in 1972 after eight seasons. Also, she married William Asher, the producer of the series. They remained married until 1973 with him and she got three children. Montgomery had a hard time constantly touches of Samantha to have to do for fans and often refused to discuss about her role in the sitcom. They were searching for more dramatic roles in the 1970s and ' 80s and was mainly seen in dramatized television films. So she received Emmy Award nominations for her roles in ''A Case of Rape ''(1974) and ''The Legend of Lizzie Borden ''(1975), in which she put down the role of Lizzie Borden . Montgomery remained active as an actress until her death in 1995. Her last role was in an episode of ''The Adventures of Batman & Robin. Also, she starred in the title role in her death year Deadline for Murder: From the Files of Edna Buchanan ''. Montgomery was an activist In 1992 and was an advocate for women's rights and came on for homosexuals. Also she presented the documentary ''The Panama Deception(1992). In the spring of 1995 there colon cancer was detected. Montgomery chose to ignore the symptoms by its obligations as an actress. She refused to death in a hospital and retired to her home in Beverly Hills, after it became clear that a chance of surviving was not present. She died on 18 may that year. She was cremated at Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery and her ashes is distributed among friends and family. Category:1933 births Category:1995 deaths